Sweet Suprise
by Little Miss Lost
Summary: Danny has got a little suprise for Lindsay. Please R&R.


**Well, this is my first CSI:NY fic. I´m sorry if there are any mistakes, but english is a foreign language for me.**

**Disclaimer: at my profile **

* * *

** Sweet Suprise**

Stella Bonasera had had a really hard day. Her new case was really difficult. A young woman had been shot at her own birthday party and there were only two witnesses, a curious neighbour who had watched the murderer run away but couldn't identify him or her and the second witness was the victims six year old son who was to afraid and shocked to talk to anyone. They had brought him into a hospital where the psychologists could help him. Maybe he would remember something about his mothers' murderer. But for now Stella just wanted to go home, take a shower and relax. She went down the corridor and stopped in front of the elevator. The doors opened and she went inside.

„Hey Stel, wait for me! " She heard a familiar voice shout. Quickly she placed her foot between the doors and they opened again. Danny Messer slipped into the elevator and thanked his colleague. Stella pushed the button for the first floor. „You're welcome. What are you doing here anyway? Isn't your shift till 6 p.m.? "

„Yes, usually it is, but Mac made an exception. I've got something really important to do. " Danny smiled mysteriously.

„But you're not gonna tell me what it is, right?" Stella responded laughing. The two detectives where now leaving the elevator and went out of the building. „When I've done it you'll be the first one I'll call. I promise." „Okay," Stella said „I'll remember you ´bout that." Danny laughed. „ Okay, bye Stel."

„Bye!" Stella said shaking her head. _´What the heck is he planning now?_

* * *

Danny Messer walked up the stairs to his apartment. His and Lindsays apartment exactly. She had moved in with him a few weeks ago and he hadn't regret it yet. Okay it was a bit narrow, but he just loved living with her, everyday falling asleep and waking up beside her. Slowly he took out his key and opened the door. He could hear her before he could see her. Loud music was playing. Something Lindsay always did when she arrived at home, she started the radio.

„Hey, Linds. I'm back home." He said raising his voice to drown out the music. She looked around the corner, her hair messy, a spoon in her mouth. She walked over to him, swallowed and kissed him on the cheek

„Hmm, hey honey. What are you doing here this early? I'm in the middle of my cleaning."

Danny laughed „I can see that. Well, Mac let me go earlier today. I was done with my work so he made an exception."

He took of his jacket and hung it up. Slowly he walked over to the table and grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. He drank a few sips and took seat on his favourite chair, made of beech. He was nervous, not scared nervous, just so excited. Like a young boy who wanted to know the results of his last test paper. He took a deep breath and –

„Danny, what's going on? Are you alright?" Lindsay looked at him questioning.

„Yeah, I'm good. Well, I've got a little surprise for you."

Lindsay smiled. „Oh my god. You know that I love surprises. What is it?" She wanted to know.

Danny shook his head. „It won't be a surprise if I'd tell you."

„Oh, c'mon. Please?"

„No! Not yet." Danny loved teasing her.

„Okay, if you don't tell me I'm never gonna kiss you again." Lindsay responded.

„Well, sooner or later you won't be able to resist me."

„You're very self confident, you know."

Danny smirked. „Yeah, I think somebody told me that before."

„Please tell me." She begged.

„Okay, I'll tell you. But promise me you won't freak out."

„What, I -" She was about to start a longer talk but he shot a look at her and Lindsay become silent. „Okay, I'm all ears." She sat down beside him.

„Well, I went into Macs office today and asked for vacation. He agreed. So now I've got two weeks without any crime scenes, victims and work at all." He looked at her, but she didn't respond his smile.

„Two weeks? I'm supposed to go to work for two weeks while you rest at home?" Lindsay said in disbelief.

„Oh didn't I mention it? You've got vacation too. And here- " He walked over to his jacket opened his pocket and took out two pieces of paper. „- I've got two tickets for Hawaii. So what do you say?"

Lindsay smiled and walked over to him. She pulled him into an embrace and whispered into his ear. „That's great. I love you, Danny." He kissed her. „I love you too. So, you're coming?" He looked in her eyes. „Of course I'm coming. That's the greatest thing you've ever done."

She took the tickets out of his hands and read them. „But those are for tomorrow morning." She looked at him questioning. „- and?" Danny asked. „Oh my god. I'll go and pack. I can't believe you bought tickets for tomorrow. That's so you." She shook her head.

Danny laughed and watched her rush into their bedroom. He could hear her searching for a suitcase. That was Lindsay. The woman he loved. Yes he knew that she loved surprises. And that's why he hadn't told anyone about that ring hidden in his jacket pocket. Because he wanted it to be a total surprise for Lindsay when he would kneel down in front of her asking the question of all questions.

* * *

Stella was sitting in her office, checking some papers and she wasn't exactly happy about it. It had been such a hard time with two detectives missing. She got up and walked over to the door. „I need coffee." She whispered to herself. But when she had opened the door her phone rang. „Damn it." She took the receiver. „Stella Bonasera, hello."

„Hi Stel." She heard her colleague Danny say. „Danny what's up?"

„I told you I'd call you when I've done it."

Stella laughed. „Shot!"

„Well..."

* * *

**So what do you think. Leave a review.  
**


End file.
